


01+02段

by holicccccc



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	01+02段

01.  
临晨三点的台北自然已经熟睡，黎明前最黑暗的时刻，一路暗灯，还有回家的街上，一家孤零零的24小时便利店为他们照明。Eddy决定去买点能醒酒的东西，哪怕薄荷糖也好。

“陈韦丞。”

醉鬼大眼睛直直的看向Eddy，一本正经的叫出他的全名。

Eddy感觉有点像在带小孩，风情万种的派对小王子褪得一干二净，只剩下自己的、别人的酒气。Brett像一只树懒一样搭到自己身上。

Brett比Eddy矮一点，正好可以把头埋在Eddy的领口。

“我脸也吹冷了，分我一个领口。”Brett的脸其实已经烧红了，仍然睁眼说着瞎话。

他狠狠嗅了一口，有点侵略的意味。Eddy的领口是他们俩共用的洗衣液的香味，不很甜的柑橘味中有一丝丝酸。Brett皱了皱眉头，呼出的气中满是樱花莫吉托的甜腻。

Brett此刻非常清醒，至少他自己是这么觉得的。对于Eddy把正在兴头上的自己从酒吧里拉走的原因，他再清楚不过了。

Brett就算跟别人上床，就算跟刚才的Jackie去开房，Brett永远会回来找自己，Brett只有Eddy。但Eddy有的不只Brett一个。

“我想要你。全部的你。”醉鬼的力气大得出奇，他扣住高个子男人的脖颈，把他往身后小巷的墙上狠狠一推。他喘着粗气，踮起脚把自己化在Eddy的身上。他舔着Eddy的嘴唇，舔着Eddy女朋友Toni同样舔过的下唇，感觉就像在亲吻樱花花瓣。

现在是临晨三点，Brett仅存的理智告诉自己，现在不会有人在街上。他的手拉出Eddy整整齐齐塞进裤子的黑色衬衫一角，白皙的手指探上他的腹肌，指腹触到一块向下延伸的体毛。

等会，先让他有感觉。Brett直到自己从第三杯莫吉托下肚后，就从未停止过渴望被进入，他的内裤大概已经湿了。Brett蹲下来，解开Eddy的皮带。皮带扣咔哒一声，Brett脑子里一根弦应声而断。他冰冰的手摩挲着Eddy内裤边缘，感受着微微汗湿的布料。他重小Eddy哈出一口甜气，满意的伸出舌头探向开始来精神的东西。

他也有点奇怪自己为什么一点没有排斥好友的气味，也有点好奇Eddy竟默许了自己疯狂而刺激的行为。可大脑不允许他考虑这么多，他扯下Eddy的内裤，温热的口腔含住了已经兴奋地吐着前液的小Eddy。

Eddy的大手立刻抓着了自己的头发，Brett动着舌头，收缩着喉咙，感觉自己口中的东西正在变硬发烫。他更卖力地吞吐着，眼中盛满了差点噎住产生的生理泪水。

直到他发现大手正竭力推开自己的头，直到Eddy衣冠不整、气喘吁吁的看着自己：  
“Brett，你在干什么？”

Brett站起来倚在Eddy身上，眼泪全擦在他的衬衫上。理性和记忆逐渐向他靠近——  
Jackie给自己的那杯酒，里面有什么？

02.  
Eddy愣神了好一阵子才把手抚上缩在自己怀里发烫的身体，黑夜里依稀的灯光让他没法看清这人的任何表情，但脑子早已勾勒出方才他从小到大的挚友是如何用嘴抚慰他的下身，眼神又是会怎么朦胧勾人。

买个薄荷糖的想法也被抛到九霄云外，Eddy连跩带托的把人给搞了回家，脑子还是一团混乱，没得到发泄的硬物更是扰人心思。

“帮我⋯”

妩媚撒娇，他无法连结那是年长他一年的友人发出的声音。片刻的沉静，沙发上得不到回应的人不罢休的站了起身，摇摇晃晃的把手搭在他肩上 “你不是也需要吗？”

侵略的眼神紧跟着贴了上来，眼角的泛红包准能诱惑夜店一票男人。

衣服被三两下的去除，他看着Brett白花花的身体在眼前晃来晃去，即使下体硬的发疼还是靠着一丝理智伸出手将两人隔开 “Brett，你⋯”

句子被一个热烈的吻中断，舌尖无处可躲的被缠上，Eddy喘着气低声骂了句脏话，把人按上沙发。两人都被酒气醺醉了头，Brett翘着嘴角在他耳边呢喃 “直接进来”

粗暴的动作并没有带来多大的快感，但Brett还是把甜腻的呻吟送到Eddy耳边，酒里的药驱使他索取更多，他却搞不懂眼前正在进出自己的好友又是持着什么心理上了自己。Brett凑上去想亲吻被别开头，想看清这人的脸也被捂住眼睛。

无数次的“我爱你”都被狠狠的压了下来。Brett，明天再说酒里被下药便能把事情作为意外一了百了，这我爱你一出口什么关系都会一瞬间完结的。

“Eddy，Toni也会让你快活吗？”

身上的人顿了瞬间，随后是更猛烈的抽插，Brett把覆在眼上的手拉开，那眼神陌生的很，他头一次发现自己也会读不懂Eddy的心思。

“bro，那我让你快活了吗？”

Brett笑了出来，啃上Eddy的脖颈，新鲜的血液不住流了出来。一句bro厘清了所有他自认为凌乱难以解释的关系，他在这人眼里也只是个朋友罢了。在某个夜里互相索取利益的对象罢了。

什么时候他开始爱的这么卑微了？

>>>>

Eddy迷濛的在沙发醒了过来，昨晚的画面一幕幕的在脑子里回顾，他瞥了眼四周，没由来的紧张。

“早安，今天也要拍视频呢”

看来Brett出色的生理时钟即使在一夜的折腾下依旧准时，那人一手握着马克杯神色自若，Eddy闻得到阵阵飘来的咖啡香，虽然他根本不必使用嗅觉来确定他早晨会决定来杯什么饮品。

Eddy去了洗手间洗漱，直直瞧着镜子尝试整理心态，他万分确定昨晚的Brett还没醉到意识不清的状态，贴上来的时候眼神也是几分清晰，那⋯

他揉了把已经乱成一团的头发，他怎么会让这事情发生呢？

“Brett，今天是什么主题？”

“喔，是lingling chingching workout ” 那人阖上笔电，四眼对上，Eddy反射的撇开了视线，顺带了几声咳嗽掩盖尴尬的气氛。Brett挑挑眉“怎么了？怪里怪气的”

奇了怪了，他什么也不记得了？不可能，他屁股总会疼吧？

Brett去拿了他的琴，回来时顺手摸了把Eddy的侧颈，他像是惊弓之鸟的转过身警备的看向始作俑者。

一如往常的死鱼眼，又带上了些犀利。Eddy不自觉的咽了口口水。

“干嘛？”

“没有⋯” Eddy 伸手摸了摸有些发烫的皮肤，

那不是昨天他咬的嘛！

“弓毛” 还没等Eddy回神，啪的一声Brett就帮他把断了的弓毛给拔了。随后还朝他笑了笑。

怎么，背后有点发凉呢⋯？


End file.
